


Of Course it Happened Again

by MerMagicAnaLily



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Resolution, friends - Freeform, hinting at romance, locked in a room again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: The two walked towards the door and Bobby put his hand on the handle and turned it...only to see it not move. “You have got to be kidding me!”“Okay, I think we broke some kind of record now,” Liam said, pulling out his phone. “No service. Of course.”Bobby looked at his phone too and sighed, but then he saw the landline on his mom’s desk. “No worries, let me just pull up Camila’s number, and she’ll come get us like last time. Except now we won’t miss an entire game.”
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Of Course it Happened Again

It’s been two weeks since the dance, and to say that things have been tense between Bobby and Liam would be the understatement of the century. Ever since the fight at the dance, anyone who hung out near them could cut the unease with a knife. They agreed not to bring up the dance again, or the prank, but There was a thinly veiled level of frustration between them. 

Their friends felt uneasy whenever the two of them were in the same place together, and whenever they played doubles, it was always Bobby and Liam together since they were the best players, and sometimes their stiffness would throw off whoever was going up against him, so it worked in their favor there. But every time the friend group would try to bring it up, both of them brushed it off with a “We’re fine!” But even a blind man could see they were not fine. 

They didn’t really talk to each other lately. They’d participate in group conversations and acknowledge each other, but they no longer talked after class or when they were changing for practice, and everyone around them was getting sick of it. 

“What happened between you and Liam?” Monyca asked Bobby one day, materializing next to him. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, putting away the homework he was doing at the picnic tables before class. “We already agreed to put the dance behind us. We’re fine now. .”

“Bobby, please,” she said. “Like, before the dance, it was like the two of you were best friends, always walking, talking, something, you know? Now, we haven’t seen you guys say two words to each other.”

“That’s not true, we talked about going to see that new Pixar movie yesterday.”

“Yeah, but that was with the whole team. You guys don’t talk one on one anymore unless it’s on the court and you’re playing doubles.”

He shrugged. “Honestly, everything’s been off since the prank at the dance. At first, I thought he was being selfish, then I thought he was mad at me, but he told me he wasn’t mad, and I’m not mad at him anymore.”

“You two really need to talk,” she said. “You’re not the same as you were. You’re not as happy.”

“I’m fine, Monyca.”

“If you say so,” she said. “But nobody else is seeing it that way.”

Bobby sighed, putting his backpack on his shoulder and heading into his Spanish class, his easy ‘A.’ Elena might not have fully understood Spanish yet, but he did, even if he didn’t tell his mother so he could get all the dirt on his family.

As he slowly tuned out how to conjugate the verb vivir into future perfect tense, he couldn’t help but think back to the night of the dance, and the weird pain in his chest that he felt when he saw Liam with Jada, swaying slowly to the beat, and why they ended up fighting. Not even he fully understood everything that happened. 

Then he thought back to the barber, and how he said that middle school changes everything, and the picture on the corner. There was a little smile on his lips, but there was still a lot of sadness in his eyes as he thought about it.

* * *

The team was getting ready in the locker room for practice when Bobby walked in. He made quick eye contact with Liam, exchanged a quick nod, and then started getting ready himself. Ziggy and Danny looked between the two before exchanging a glance and grabbing their rackets. “So…” Ziggy said. “Game is next weekend. Two singles spots and one doubles...how should we go about it?” 

Bobby paused and looked up at the two. “Who’s the opposing team?”

“Jefferson Middle.”

He pursed his lips again and thought. “Jeremy and Gus always go on doubles, and they’re really good, like mind readers. Josh and Caleb probably have been improving, but they’re alone. Josh looks for patterns in everything, and Ziggy, you’re good at being unpredictable, so you should go against him. Caleb tries to get the ball as far out of the court without it being illegal, and Danny, you’re good at getting those balls, or at least good at convincing the ref that it was out…Liam and I are strongest on doubles, if you’re good?” He said, looking up at Liam. 

He nodded. “We‘ll beat Jeremy and Gus on doubles. We should practice like that today.”

“Yup,” Bobby said. “I think coach’ll agree with me. You two warm up against each other and Liam and I will go against the ball machine.” 

Ziggy and Danny looked at each other again before looking at Bobby and Liam. “Alright,” Danny said. “We’ll see you two up there.” 

They left and Bobby looked at Liam. “So...should we think up a strategy for doubles?”

“Is there much of a strategy?” Liam asked. “I mean, other than you’re stronger on your left so you should take the left side?”

“Well, you’ve got the superior serve,” Bobby said. “You’ve wiped me out while serving, so you should be able to knock them out easily with that.”

“Yeah...totally,” he said. “Oh, and my grandma has to take my grandpa out for a bunch of appointments and stuff, so she said she talked to your mom and asked if I could stay over for dinner.”

“Oh…” his body felt like it went up about two hundred degrees. “Okay...cool. Uh, so my mom said yes?”

“Seems like it. Guess we’re walking home together.”

“Right…” he said, feeling the air between them get more tense. “So...go out for practice?” 

“Yeah.” He said, walking out first. Bobby watched him leave and groaned, putting his head in his hands. Why were things so weird between them?! He regretted starting that dumb fight in the gym, but also, Liam shouldn’t have bailed on him and his friends. They had a plan, but he got too busy with some girl. 

He left the locker room thinking about that night at the dance. Yeah, he was wrong for getting physical in the fight, but it’s Liam’s fault first. They had a plan, they confirmed the plan later, and he bailed. Liam was supposed to be the lookout, to make sure that none of them got in trouble while Bobby switched out the slow dance tracks with whale songs. This was supposed to be part of a legacy the four of them would leave with middle school when they moved on to high school. How could the same guy that supported him when he was getting bullied about the ñ in his name bail on him when they had a plan that could have gotten him in trouble without a lookout. 

The more Bobby thought about it, the more the feelings from that night rose up in him. That feeling of betrayal when he saw Liam dancing with that girl, the feeling of optimism and fun he started the night off with disappearing into thin air, that feeling like he was swallowing a peach pit stuck in his throat when he and Elena sat outside the school waiting for their mom to come and drive them home, and how closed off she and abuela seemed. (Of course that last one wasn’t really Liam’s fault, but at the moment, Bobby didn’t really care). Liam should be the one apologizing to him. 

“Dude...you wanna set up the machine?” Liam’s voice cut through Bobby’s spiraling thoughts. “Or should I?” 

“Oh, uh...I’ll do it.” He put his racket down and started setting up the ball machine, hearing Ziggy and Danny start playing against each other while the coach corrected their technique. “And try and work on your front hand swings, it’s weaker than your backhand, and if Gus sees it, he’ll target it.” 

“What about my serves? I know they’re strong, but if that’s one of our game makers?” 

“Yeah, we’ll save that for the end. Maybe I’ll grab Danny and Ziggy and have them play us to make sure your serves are still fire.” The machine started firing and Liam started hitting them back while Bobby ran off the side of the court to rejoin him and help out in playing. With the two of them playing together, it almost felt like old times...almost. 

There was still a tension in their voices when they spoke to each other, small things like who had possession of the ball, and when they were picking up the balls to reload the machine. Their conversation was slightly stilted and stiff in between setting the balls up and playing again. Bobby would occasionally sneak a glance at him, but if Liam looked his way, there was no way to tell because every time Bobby looked at him, Liam was looking at something else. 

Eventually, the coach called Ziggy and Danny over to play him and Liam, and told them, “Don’t play to their level, play to your own. We’re going to see if we can improve their game as well as give you a bit of practice with hitting back.” 

Bobby nodded and tossed the ball to Liam. “Your serve.” 

Liam caught it and looked at the ball for a second before tossing it up and serving it, seeing Danny struggle a little but manage to hit it back. They had a bit of back and forth until Bobby scored the point. He gave the ball back to Liam, giving him a few pointers before they started playing again. Danny and Ziggy noticed a touch more aggression in both of their hits than usual and their flow was still great, but a little choppier than usual. They tried bringing it up after practice again, but both Liam and Bobby shut it down with “I’m fine!” 

Bobby then got a text from his mom. -Mijo, Sam and I are out at a work function until late tonight. There’s pizza money under the cookie jar for you, Elena, and Liam, and Cami is on call in case you guys need her for anything. Do me a favor before you head home? I left my file with the O’Reilly case on my desk at work, and I need it for the weekend. Would you mind stopping by the office on your way home and pick it up for me? It should be open.-

Bobby read it before responding. -yeah, claro. Practice just ended and we’ll be heading there now before we go home.-

-ah gracias mijo! Te quiero!-

He smiled lightly and put his phone away before turning to Liam, his smile fading slightly. “Hey, my mom asked us to stop by her office real quick to pick something up before we head back to my place. You mind?”

“Nah, all good,” he said. “You ready?” 

“Yeah…” 

* * *

The walk was quiet and awkward, with both of them texting other people. Bobby, however, was avoiding replying to Monyca’s texts, feeling a little uneasy as he saw the new bubbles appearing at the top of his screen asking him if he got to talk to Liam, if he was okay. He kept hearing Danny’s voice in his head, that Monyca was his girlfriend, that he was lucky to have a girl like her who cared about him. But every time he heard that, he felt his heart sink down to his stomach, no matter how hard he tried shaking it. 

He looked over and could tell that Liam was scrolling on twitter, absentmindedly liking things that other people and celebrities were posting, replying to a few tweets, and occasionally letting out a sharp exhale of hair that counted as a laugh from a funny meme. Liam used to show Bobby his phone whenever a meme made him laugh, but now he just scrolled past it, looking at more tweets on his endless feed. “Uh...Liam?”

“Yeah?” 

“It’s right in here.” He said, gesturing to a building and opening the door, letting him go through first. Liam walked through and looked at all the plaques on the door. 

“Where’s your mom’s office?”

“It’s at the end on the right,” he said, letting the door close behind him and finding Gabi’s office before gesturing to Liam to go in. They pushed open the door that closed almost automatically behind them as Bobby stared hopelessly at the messy piles of papers on her desk and coffee table. “I’m dragging Elena in here with $50 worth of binders to clean up,” he said. “This is going to take forever.”

“Not if we split up,” Liam said. “Most of these look like they’re in labeled folders, even if there are folders everywhere and some of these guys look like they’re going to blow up like a volcano…” he inspected a giant folder that looked like it was precariously held together with paper clips and rubber bands. “Maybe it’s all in one folder?” 

“Yeah, my mom said she needs the O’Reilly file...and there’s no s in her text.”

“Unless she made a mistake?”

“My mom doesn’t make these kinds of mistakes,” Bobby said. “If she wanted the S, there would have been the s.”

“Then, divide and conquer?”

“Good idea. You start with the coffee table, I’ll start with the top of the desk,” Bobby said, sitting in his mom’s chair as he carefully moved yellow folders around, all labeled with his mother’s neat handwriting. He didn’t look up to see Liam sitting on the couch, doing the same thing, but arranging it in piles as he worked until he could see through the glass of the table, then he moved over to the overflowing filing cabinet and started leafing through it. 

Eventually, Bobby found it under a pile he named in his head as Mt. Pobrecito since he saw him mom labeled them as employment discrimination cases. He looked it over quickly and saw that the O’Reilly case was of a man who got fired from work when his husband came in to drop off some papers he had left at home, and his heart felt a little heavy. He almost forgot that around all the loving and accepting people in his life, there were still people who looked down on others for being different, and his mind quickly flashed to the jerk who called him “Worm” because of his ñ.

“Hey, Liam!” He called out and saw the other boy looked up, so he held up the giant folder with several paper clips, alligator clips, and wrapped around several times with giant rubber bands. “I found this ticking time bomb.”

“Cool, we’ll head out now?” 

“Yeah,” he said, taking off his backpack and carefully putting the folder in before closing it up and sliding it back over his shoulder. The two walked towards the door and Bobby put his hand on the handle and turned it...only to see it not move. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“Okay, I think we broke some kind of record now,” Liam said, pulling out his phone. “No service. Of course.”

Bobby looked at his phone too and sighed, but then he saw the landline on his mom’s desk. “No worries, let me just pull up Camila’s number, and she’ll come get us like last time. Except now we won’t miss an entire game.” 

“She’s not with your mom?”

“No, she’s only a paralegal. The event is for lawyers,” he said, finding the number before sitting back at the desk and picking up the phone. His mom had a post-it note on the receiver with instructions on how to dial out of the office and Bobby read it over before calling Cami. Liam sighed and sat back on the couch as Bobby told her what was happening before hanging up. “She’ll be here in ten minutes, give or take.”

“Good,” he said. “Hopefully she doesn't take too long.”

“Last time we were locked in somewhere, you kept trying to calm me down by making up games. Now you’re the one antsy to leave?”

“Last time was before you shoved me to the ground and fought me,” Liam countered. 

“I tried to pull you away so you could do what you planned with us, you’re the one who pushed me!” 

“Really? That’s what you’re going with? If you wanted to do the prank, you should have done it without me!”

“You were my lookout! I needed you to make sure none of us got in trouble! Besides, all of us agreed to do the prank together! None of the other guys backed out to dance with some girl!”

“Oh hell! You’re the only one of us with a girlfriend, but I can’t even dance with a girl without you freaking out?!” 

“Monyca has nothing to do with all of this!” Bobby said defensively. 

“You know, instead of arguing with me, you should have danced with her! That’s what couples are supposed to do anyways!”

“I didn’t dance with her because we had a plan to get rid of slow dances!” 

“Well Jada asked me to dance, and she’s always nice to me so I didn’t want to turn her down!”

“So what, you two dating now?”

“No! It was just a dance! Besides, why do you care?” 

“Because you were my friend, and we made plans! You’re the only one here who bailed!”

* * *

Camila drove up to the office and walked in, hearing muffled shouting before looking into Gabi’s office and seeing the two boys bickering loudly. She opened the door and saw both of their heads turn. “About time,” Bobby mumbled, grabbing his bag. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” both said at the same time, not looking at each other. Cami looked between the two of them, before stepping in and closing the door behind her, hearing the protests from the two. “You locked us all in now!”

“Relajáte, will you?” She said. “I’ve got the keys, but you two aren’t leaving until we solve whatever this…” she said, gesturing towards the two. “...is.”

“Cami, it’s fine. We’re tired and we want to go home.”

“Yeah…not buying it,” she said, pulling up one of the chairs from the other side of Gabi’s desk and sitting in it, blocking the door. “I suggest both of you get comfortable, because we’re going to stay here until we talk whatever is bothering you two out.” 

“Cami! Seriously! You can’t just keep us here! I have to go home and take care of Elena.”

“Bobby, we both know that if anything, Elena’s going to be the one taking care of you two when I get you guys home. But last time I saved you guys from a lock in, you were best friends. Now?”

“Well every lock in is different,” Liam said. “The first one was Bobby tricking me into sitting in the school all alone in a suit waiting for a party that didn’t exist all because Bobby was jealous of my talent.”

“Yeah, I was jealous and insecure because tennis was *my* thing that I worked hard for and then you come in with a borrowed racket and-“

“Prove I’m better than you?”

“Please! Just because you’re good doesn’t mean you’re better than me! You have talent and luck and I have years of practice and honing my skills.”

“And once I get those skills, I’ll be better.”

“Oh you’ve got a long, long way to go before you can even dream-“

“Look who’s jealous again! Are you going to lock me in a boiler room this time?”

“Every single time we’re locked somewhere, we’re always together, so don’t worry about it.” 

Cami listened, seeing them cut each other off and shout over each other before she took out a coin from her purse and let out a loud whistle, seeing both stop and look at her. “Liam, call it in the air, heads or tails?”

“Uh...heads?” 

She flipped the coin and looked at her hand and announced the result, Heads. She then went through her purse again and pulled out a mini travel hair brush, tossing it to Liam. “That is officially the talking hairbrush. You can only talk if you’re holding the hairbrush and I decide when your turn is up and you give it to the other person. 

“Cami, this is so dumb! We’re not kids-“

“Bobby! Please! Liam has the hairbrush.”

“I don’t now...I feel kind of silly holding this,” Liam said, gesturing to the bright sparkly pink hairbrush. 

“That doesn’t matter, the point is that you have the talking hairbrush, so now I’ll ask. What started this fight? Because it sounded pretty nasty when I was walking in. I could hear it from the outside.” 

Liam sighed before gripping onto the hairbrush. “Bobby got mad at me at the dance because this girl Jada asked me to slow dance with her, so he tried to grab me, and I shoved him off. And then we started fighting at the dance until he was kicked out by chaperones.” Bobby scoffed and crossed his arms in the swivel chair and Liam glared at him. Cami watched their reactions before slowly asking a question. 

“That doesn’t seem like it was so cut and dry based on the fight. What else happened?”

Liam looked down and sighed. “Okay, so before the dance, the four of us: me, him, Danny, and Ziggy, planned on doing this kind of funny prank. We weren’t planning on going to the dance with anyone, even though one of us totally could have…” he said, glaring pointedly at Bobby, who glared back. “Because one of us has a girlfriend…but anyways, we weren’t planning on going to the dance with a date or wanting to slow dance, so Ziggy downloaded a bunch of whale songs on a flash drive, so we were going to distract the DJ, steal his laptop, and swap out all the slow songs with the whale songs.” 

“And then he totally bailed on us!” Bobby said, but quickly shrunk down when Cami glared at him. 

“This true?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Liam said. “But Bobby totally flipped out to some ridiculous proportion! He tried grabbing me!”

“So you shoved him and then started a fight,” Cami said. 

“He started the fight when he tried to grab me!”

“Uh-huh…” she said. “Give Bobby the hairbrush. I think it’s his turn.”

Liam rolled his eyes and tossed the brush to Bobby, who caught it easily. “So…” Cami said. “Anything to disprove?” 

Bobby sighed. “Well, the way he said it, the facts aren’t wrong, but I didn’t blow it out of proportion!” 

“You so did!”

“Liam, seriously?” Cami said, looking at him, and he shrunk back a bit in fear. She then looked back at Bobby to continue. 

“Look, we all went to the dance together, the four of us, and we were gonna do the prank instead of normal dates. I didn’t even take Monyca-with-a-y as my date so that I could hang out with all of them and we could do the prank. We planned this so well, Ziggy downloaded the whale songs onto a flash drive, Danny was the one who came up with the plan, and Liam and I were going to be the execution. He was also excited for it before too, and then...you bailed on us Liam. The other guys...we all were disappointed.”

“You reacted a lot more than the others.”

“Yeah, because you’re my best friend, and you decided to abandon me-us! Just left us back there.”

“Please, like you wouldn’t if Monyca-with-a-y asked you to dance.”

“I wouldn’t! I didn’t! Hell, I bailed on Monyca tons of times to hang out with you guys!”

“Seriously? You made out with her in a closet and everything. You almost got to Miami second base with her!”

“I did not! Because none of us even KNOW what Miami second base is! We didn’t even kiss behind the dumpsters! We just talked, she asked me out!”

“And you two have been living happily ever after!”

“Oh come on!” Bobby shouted, and Cami tried in vain to get the boys under control again. “You talk like all I do is hang out with Monyca when I bail on her more than I bail on you guys! Hell I cancelled a date with her to watch a shitty movie with you guys about dead dads! You think Monyca knows about my dad?! You’re literally the only one of my friends who knows!”

Camila became quiet when she heard that. Bobby only told Liam about his father dying? She thought back to the first time she got them out of a locked room, that look of panic that she knew well from her own childhood. Did Bobby have more feelings than any of them realized?

“Are you seriously throwing that in my face? Because you’re the only one who knows about my family too! That’s because we bonded before you threw hands with me!” 

“Because you broke a promise the four of us made!”

“Why do you care so much? I was dancing with a girl! Why didn’t you grab your own girl to dance with, instead?!”

“Because I don’t think I like girls!” 

When those words came out of his mouth, Bobby froze and looked around in panic, surprising himself. Liam’s anger turned to shock and even Cami raised her eyebrows. Bobby’s eyes started looking through the expressions of the other two people in the room with him. Did he just say what he thought he said? “I...I….”

“Bobby?” Cami asked kindly, and he got up and stumbled back a little, hitting the wall. 

“I didn’t...I mean...I…”

“Bobby, take a deep breath, slowly, okay?” She said, leading him through breathing exercises while Liam stared at the wall in front of him in shock. “Do you mean what you said, hon?”

“I...I think so?” He said slowly. “I don’t know…”

“It’s okay,” Cami said. “It’s okay to not know. I get it. First time I realized I liked girls and not guys…that was a trip for me. I dated three boys to try to ‘prove’ I wasn’t gay…didn’t work, clearly,” she said, cracking a small joke and settling herself next to Bobby, who let out a small chuckle at what she said. 

“I think…I think I might be gay,” he said. “But I do like Monyca...she’s really nice.”

“Well, that doesn’t have to mean you never see her again. I’m still friends with one of my ex-boyfriends. Good friends, actually.”

“But…what about her feeling like I was tricking her or something?”

“Tell her you’re in middle school and if  _ To Kill a Mockingbird _ confuses you, imagine all this,” she said with a little laugh. “But, only when you’re ready.”

He nodded, then looked up shyly at Liam. “I’m really sorry for...everything. I just...this won’t make things weirder, will it?” 

Liam i was quiet during the whole thing, looking at the wall then down at his lap. “I really didn’t realize how open this place was,” he said. 

“Liam?” Bobby asked. “I...we don’t have to be anything more than teammates if this whole thing weirded you out, it’s fine…” he mumbled. Clearly it wouldn’t be fine.

“What? No! No…” Liam said. “It won’t be weird. At least, not weirder than this.”

“You don’t care if I am gay?”

Liam was quiet for a minute, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Remember when I told you about how I moved in with my grandparents because my older brothers were...a lot for my parents?”

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t the full truth. It wasn’t them that was a lot...it was me,” he said quietly. “You don’t know about the statistic do you? About how a guy having a lot of older brothers means they’re more likely to...uh…” 

Cami’s eyes widened, then they hardened, while Bobby frowned, confused. 

“Liam, I think if anything, I’ve proven that I’m the biggest idiot around.”

He let out a small chuckle. “Well...put in another way, the only straight thing in this room is that picture frame.” He pointed at the frame on Gabi’s desk. Bobby’s eyes widened and then he went through several thousand emotions in a second before settling on one. 

“Liam…did you move down here after you told your parents?” 

“Yeah…they gave me a choice. A camp...or alternate living situations,” he said slowly, his voice dropping. “And my grandma found out they said that and got really mad so she yelled at her retirement community to make an exception for me and let me move in. So here I am…”

“A camp?” Bobby asked confused. 

“Let me guess,” Cami said, sounding a little angry. “They wanted to send you to a camp to ‘fix’ you?”

“Yeah…but I’ve heard horror stories and I got scared. When Jada asked me to dance...I thought, you know…”

“Jada was your Monyca-with-a-y,” Bobby said. “Are we both complete idiots?”

Liam laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess. Honestly, until the dance, I was glad I came down here because of you and the guys…after, I started…”

“No,” Cami cut him off. He looked up confused. “I’m glad you didn’t change your mind or anything to go. Because all that camp would have done is hurt you, made you feel wrong for being yourself, when there’s  _ nothing  _ wrong with you. You don’t need to be  _ fixed,  _ because you’re already perfect as the person you are.” She said. 

“Then...I’m glad I didn’t change my mind,” he said. “Now we both know each other’s deepest darkest secrets...you think we can go back to how we were before?”

Bobby smiled with relief and Cami picked up a slight hesitation. “Honestly, that is the best thing I’ve heard all year,” he said, his voice a lot more relaxed. The two got up and gave each other a handshake-hug combination before Cami walked over and unlocked the door. “Though, maybe we can be the same we were...minus the getting-locked-in-rooms part?”

“Yeah...it’s only fun two times. The third time is a mixed bag. The fourth? We might actually resort to cannibalism for sanity,” Liam joked, grabbing his bag and walking out of the door. Bobby stopped and closed up his bag, several steps behind Liam, so Cami took this opportunity to lean in and whisper to Bobby. 

“So...when are you going to tell him that you like him?” She laughed a little when his head snapped up so fast, it looked like it would fall off. “Please. Once you officially came out, it was quite obvious. So?”

“Cami...Twenty minutes ago, I was straight. Let me deal with my girlfriend first.”

“Okay…but I’ll warn you now, your mother does have sex talk binder plans in case you or Elena came out as queer or trans…” 

He looked at her in pure horror before groaning, hiding his face in his hands and walking out the door behind Liam. 


End file.
